


A Summer Morning

by TheRussianKat



Series: A Memory of Golden Curls [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A Summer Wedding, Angst, Insomnia, M/M, broken triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since the accident and not everyone is adjusting</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Morning

Combeferre stirred his coffee. He could hear the rain hammering the window behind him as thunder rolled in the distance. It was almost 3am and he had yet to sleep. He knew Courfeyrac was worried about him. He knew that it was only due to exhaustion that the smaller man had finally dropped off to sleep at all last night. But above this he knew he was never going to see his best friend again and he still didn’t quite know what to do.

 

Two weeks ago he would have called Enjolras, regardless of the hour, and they would have figured it out. One week ago that became a void option.

 

“Ferre?” he turned to see Courf standing by the door, his wild curls falling over his eyes “Why aren’t you in bed?” he asked his voice scratchy with sleep.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” he answered looking down at his coffee, suddenly recognizing the mug he had chosen. It was an old mug, with a chipped handle and worn out artwork. The picture, though paler than it had once been, showed a scowling dandelion and beneath it read ‘Our Grumpy Dandelion, someone please fill this with coffee’ in Grantaires messy scrawl.

 

Smiling the doctor ran his thumb over the picture, not noticing Courf as he took the seat beside him.

 

“Come to bed? Please?” the smaller man asked resting his head on Combeferre’s shoulder.

 

Sighing, the spectacled man pushed him away instead choosing to stand, taking his coffee with him. “I’ll join you shortly,” he whispered clutching to the warmth emanating from the mug.

 

“You said that yesterday,” Courf grumbled not bothering to hide the annoyance spreading over his features “Just come to bed now, please?”

 

“Not now okay,” it came out as an apology, and Combeferre supposed it was “I’ll be there in a minute?”

 

He expected that to be the end of it. He expected Courf to grumble but ultimately get up and go back to bed, and hopefully not notice that he never actually came to bed. He expected to be left alone.

 

“No,” Courf growled slamming his hand on the table “It’s not okay Ferre! I don’t know if things can be okay now, and you keep pushing me away and I don’t know what to do. But you have to give me fucking something, because I just, I don’t understand,” he was shouting as he approached the other man “Help me understand, please?” he pleaded his voice quieting to a whine.

“I lost him too you know,” he continued when he received no response “He was my best friend too, and I’m never going to see him again either and that _kills_ me. But I need you here more than in body Ferre, because I can’t do this! You spend every day as though nothings different! As if he’s not-“

 

Combeferre stared at Courfeyrac, waiting for him to finish the sentence. But he didn’t. He just fell into a chair and held his head in his hands.

The room was silent as Combeferre watched him slowly crumble from the inside. Then he wished for silence. Anything but the choked whimpers hiccupping from Courfeyrac. For the first time in days Combeferre felt something.

 

“No, no Courf please don’t cry,” Combeferre began kneeling beside the other man, reaching for one of his hands but Courf pulled away closing himself in before looking up at the other man. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered throwing a tight smile to Courf “I have no idea and everything keeps moving forward but I’m stuck here and I just, can’t.”

 

The curly haired man nodded slowly, never taking his eyes from Combeferre.

 

“I am so damn sorry that I’ve left you to deal with this,” Combeferre said as he took the smaller man’s hand in his own.

 

Courf ran his thumb over the smooth skin of the other man’s hand, reveling in how the fingers gently squeezed with each sweep of his thumb. Cautiously he leant into Combeferre bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. The cold chapped lips of Combeferre made his own tingle.

 

“We’ll get through this,” Courf whispered bringing Combeferres hand to his lips and placing a kiss on the knuckles “But you’re going to have to talk to me about this, not right now, but as soon as you’re ready," he stole another kiss, this one lingering and warm "Let’s go to bed.”

 

They both stood, their hands still joined, and went to bed together.  


End file.
